Saga de Tupã
by MESTRE
Summary: Essa é uma saga brasileira que conta com a participação de personagens criados nas lendas folclóricas do Brasil. Não perca se você for brasileiro.


**SAGA DE TUPÃ**

Início 

Começa, após a morte de Saga de Gêmeos e os cavaleiros de bronze se recuperarem dos danos das lutas.

Com a ajuda de Mu e do sangue dos cavaleiros de ouro, as armaduras são restauradas e fortalecidas. Atena mandou Mu ir para Jamiel para concertar as armaduras dos cavaleiros que serviram Saga, em Jamiel ele tem mais calma e recursos para consertar mais rápido e com mais eficiência. Miro foi tirar férias sem avisar e está agora no Havaí. É necessário novos cavaleiros de ouro, pois muitos dourados morreram na batalha das 12 casas.

Em uma noite tranqüila, um grupo de índios invade o santuário e roubam o escudo de Atena e Níquea, a deusa da vitória, os líderes deles são 8 cavaleiros de borracha. Os 3 cavaleiros de ouro que estão no santuário preparam para lutar. 3 cavaleiros de borracha lutam contra eles. Aiória de Leão luta contra Márcio de Futebol, Shaka de Virgem luta contra Marcos de Favela e Aldebarã de Touro luta contra Marco de Praia. Enquanto os cavaleiros de ouro lutam os outros cavaleiros e os índios continuam a invasão. Os cavaleiros de bronze aparecem e começam a lutar contra eles.Seiya luta contra Rafael de Cachorro, Shiryu luta contra Daniel de Quimera, Shun contra Miguel de Borboleta, Ikki contra Samuel de Tucano e Hyoga luta contra Gabriel de Sapo. Enquanto a luta acontece, o grande grupo de índios escapam com o escudo e com Níquea. Os cavaleiros de Atena conseguem vencer a luta mas não conseguem impedir a fuga dos índios. Aldebarã está desaparecido.

Agora os cavaleiros de bronze deverão descobrir quem mandou roubar esses importantes instrumentos de Atena e recuperá-los.

No porto de Atenas

Capitão Macaco: Vocês cumpriram a missão?

Índio: Sim, aqui estão os objetos, só não conseguimos matar Atena.

Capitão: Idiotas, vou mandar mais cavaleiros de borracha para lá, quanto a vocês...huhahaha...morram

Capitão: Casca de banana

Ele joga muitas bananas que fazem os índios caírem no mar.

A invasão continua 

No dia seguinte, no santuário, aparecem mais 11 novos cavaleiros de borracha para atacar. Agora os cavaleiros de bronze devem defender o santuário e proteger a linda Saori.

Casa de Áries e Touro estão vazias, Hyoga corre para a casa de Gêmeos, mas os cavaleiros de borracha correm atropelando o Hyoga e o pisoteando, só Orlando de Boneco-de-neve ficou, Hyoga começa a lutar contra ele. Ambos começam atacando com pó de diamante, e os ataques enchem a casa de neve. O boneco-de-neve manda nevasca e prende Hyoga na parede congelada, mas o gelo se quebra e Hyoga sai. Eles começam a lutar com danos físicos e a luta fica equilibrada. Após isso o boneco manda Bloco de Gelo no Hyoga, Hyoga esquiva e tenta imitar o ataque e consegue, assim ele atinge o boneco e vence.

Aiória desce até a Casa de Câncer, mas os 10 cavaleiros de borracha combinam seus poderes e lançam o Leão para longe com o Raio Dourado. Aiória cai vivo numa cidade vizinha de Atenas.

Os 10 chegam em Leão, Shina, Marin e June lutam contra três deles: Lineu de Espantalho, Marcelo de Árvore e Feliciano do Carnaval. O resto prossegue.

Espantalho usa Trapos Cortantes na Shina, Shina usa Venha Cobra, mas o ataque do espantalho vence e acerta Shina. Shina corre para arranhá-lo, mas ele dá uma surra nela, Shina é jogada na parede e Espantalho vai até a parede e começa a socá-la, após perder muito sangue a armadura de Capricórnio vem até ela, sua máscara de prata ficou dourada, Shina toda ferida tenta usa o último Venha cobra, mas desta vez ela mata Espantalho, depois a armadura sai do corpo dela.

Árvore ataca Marin com Arremesso de troncos, Marin usa os meteoros de Pégasus (perdão, não são de Pégasus), mas nada adianta, ela é acertada por vários troncos, ela se levanta, incrivelmente está viva, e usa meteoros, mas Árvore imita os meteoros e dá meteoros nela usando os pés, Marin é lançada para a parede e está quase se apagando. A armadura de Sagitário cobre o corpo dela e ela volta para a batalha. Árvore usa troncos, mas ela não é danificada, Marin consegue dar meteoros no Árvore e o mata. O mesmo que aconteceu com ela aconteceu com Marin, armadura sair depois e a máscara ficar dourada enquanto usam a armadura de ouro.

June e Carnaval começam a lutar, a desvantagem dela é muito grande, pois ela era de bronze e as outras duas eram de prata. June está apanhando de Carnaval, a armadura de ouro de Peixes chega até ela, ela ataca Carnaval mas o golpe não faz efeito, carnaval usa uma grande ondas de purpurinas diabólicas e a derrota, ela só sobrevive por causa da proteção da armadura dourada. Carnaval decide atacá-la com o golpe final, mas Shun aparece furioso.

Shun: June!

June: Shun...

Eles se olham com lágrimas nos olhos.

Carnaval: Que gracinha, é tão lindo o amor entre vocês, que pena que vai acabar logo.

Shun: Cale-se, imbecil, agora você receberá o que merece.

Shun usa as correntes e Carnaval usa Fita de Confetes, os golpes se chocam, mas com a força que Shun usou as correntes furam os confetes e atinge Carnaval e o mata (que facilidade).

Após a luta.

June: Obrigada, Shun...Shun, feche os olhos.

Shun fecha os olhos e ela tira a máscara e beija 2 vezes o rosto do Shun e põe a máscara de volta. Shun fica vermelho e feliz perto dela.

Shaka está com enxaqueca, não pode lutar, então os 3 cavaleiros de Aço aparecem na casa de Virgem sem armadura e encaram Juliano de Tartaruga, Geraldo de Tatu e Getúlio de Porco, mas não conseguem bloquear o resto.

Shô da Armadura do Céu luta contra a tartaruga, a luta começa, Shô começa apanhando, quando ele tem chance de atacar a tartaruga se esconde na armadura casco, então ele só apanha e não consegue danifica-la, o cavaleiro de aço tenta usar seu novo ataque Furacão, mas não consegue, a armadura de Gêmeos vai até ele, nem todas as peças vão pois ele é pequeno demais para usá-la, e ele consegue usar furacão e quebrar o casco da tartaruga, ele derrota a tartaruga e depois a armadura sai do corpo.

Daichi da Armadura da Terra luta contra o Tatu, o tatu se esconde no buraco para dificultar as coisas, o tatu puxa Daichi para debaixo da terra e tenta asfixiá-lo, daichi fica desesperado, até a armadura de Câncer protegê-lo e ele sair do buraco, o Tatu fica atacando e se escondendo no solo, assim o de aço não pode atacar. Daichi percebe onde o Tatu vai atacar e decide usar Avalanche que esmaga o tatu com pedras, após derrotá-lo a armadura vai embora.

Ushô da Armadura do Mar enfrenta o Porco, e porco peida e bate nele quando ele está tonto por causa do cheiro, após sofrer muito nas mãos do porco a armadura de aquário chega, algumas peças, Ushô usa Tsunami e limpa o porco, o porco agora está sem poderes por tomar um banho, a armadura sai de Ushô e ele acaba com o porco sem armadura.

Kiki está na casa de Libra e luta contra Josevaldo de Piranha, que bloqueou Kiki para o resto passar. Piranha dá uma mordida em Kiki, que grita bem alto de dor. Kiki usa Estrela esmagadora, mas Piranha resiste. Piranha usa Dentes voadores, Kiki se protege, mas Piranha da um cascudo no Kiki. Kiki começa a chorar até que a armadura de libra cobre o corpo dele. Agora Kiki ataca Piranha na cabeça com o punho da armadura e sem usar toda força Piranha morre.

Os cavaleiros de borracha entram casa de Escorpião e Ikki desafia Paulete da Flor, 2 de borracha conseguem atravessar a casa. Paulete usa chuva de pétalas, mas nada adianta pois Ikki usa Ave Fênix e faz as pétalas voarem até Flor, ela se envenena com suas próprias pétalas e morre.

Casa de Sagitário e de Capricórnio estão vazias. Na casa de aquário, Shiryu ataca Geremias de Jacaré, o último de borracha prossegue. O Jacaré ataca com Chute-caudada e mandando Shiryu para parede, Shiryu usa a cólera do dragão, mas o Jacaré usa o chute-caudada novamente e Shiryu bate na parede de novo. Shiryu se levanta e ataca jacaré, ele desvia dos Chute-caudada, mas acaba sendo acertado, Shiryu volta e salta sobre Jacaré, ele manda a cólera do dragão de cima para baixo esmagando jacaré no chão, jacaré está morto.

Seiya aguarda o último cavaleiro invasor, Marcos de Veado, na casa de peixes. A luta começa, Seiya é mandado para longe com o chifre do veado, depois ele contra-ataca com meteoros de Pégasus. O Veado olha para o Seiya com um olhar carinhoso, Seiya percebe isso se irrita e da um soco no Veado com toda sua força fazendo ele subir e cair no chão, Seiya vitorioso.

Todos os 11 cavaleiros de borracha que atacaram o santuário agora estão mortos.

Após essa batalha, Saori vê pela televisão que invadiram as ruínas do palácio do imperador romano, muitos turistas morreram, ela vê que os terroristas usam armaduras semelhantes às armaduras dos que invadiram o santuário. Saori decide ir até lá para saber quem é o novo inimigo.

Atena: Seiya, não sabemos de onde veio esses cavaleiros de borracha.

Seiya: Temos que achar a origem deles.

Atena: Nosso inimigo é desconhecido, podemos saber quem são em Roma.

Seiya: Então, vamos para lá.

Aiória retorna ao santuário.

Aiória: Perdão, Atena.

Atena: Aiória, está em sua responsabilidade proteger o santuário enquanto estivermos fora.

Aiória: Sim, senhora.

No dia seguinte, Saori e os 5 cavaleiros de bronze partem para Roma.

Shina abraça o Seiya, com lágrimas nos olhos, e beija o rosto dele.

Shina: Seiya, cuide-se, por favor, não morra.

Seiya: Eu não morrerei até encontrar minha irmã.

Shina: Eu sentirei saudade.

Seiya se despede de Shina beijando a testa dela.

A base de Tupã em Roma 

Tupã manda seus subordinados construir uma base em Roma por ficar mais perto de Atenas, para poder invadir o santuário. Atena e seus cavaleiros são alertados sobre o perigo e decidem ir a Roma combatê-los. Na base de Roma, há cavaleiros de borracha e de pedra, superiores aos de borracha. Os de borracha são tão fracos que nem dão trabalho, mas os de pedra possuem o sétimo sentido.

Atena: Nós não sabemos quem nos roubou no santuário, vamos conhecer quem é nosso verdadeiro inimigo.

Shun: E saber por que ele está fazendo isso tudo.

Eles chegam até as ruínas do palácio do imperador do império romano, que está cheio de carro da polícia destruído em volta.

Atena: Esse é o ponto turístico que foi tomado, segundo o jornal.

Shiryu: Temos que nos apressar se não eles chamam o exército e tudo complica.

Atena: Temos 3 horas para combatermos eles aqui, o exército italiano vai começar a agir depois desse tempo.

Eles entram no palácio chegando no salão inicial, as portas da entrada se fecham.

Alguém: Não sairão com vida daqui, mu ha ha ha!

Ikki: Quem é?

Muitos cavaleiros de borracha atacam os cavaleiros de bronze, mas todos são eliminados com simples golpes.

Voz: Parabéns, mas isso não salvará sua vida.

Jorginho de Curupira, um cavaleiro de pedra, aparece. Hyoga decide lutar contra ele e fala para ninguém interferir. Curupira ataca Hyoga com Frutas Venenosas, Hyoga usa Pó de Diamante e as frutas vêm em direção ao Hyoga congeladas. Curupira ataca com chicotes de cipó e dá chicotadas no Hyoga, após machucá-lo bastante ele prende o Cisne no chicote e começa a batê-lo na parede. Seiya quer ajudar, mas Hyoga não permite. Hyoga queima seu cosmo e congela o chicote, Hyoga se liberta e ataca com Trovão Aurora matando Curupira.

As portas para a próxima sala se abrem, mas ao atravessá-la, Negrinho de Pastoreiro sai dela e ataca.

Shiryu: Eu vou testar minha capacidade lutando contra ele.

Começa a batalha, Negrinho manda o Ataque Negro, que joga Shiryu nas paredes, Shiryu usa a cólera do dragão e manda o Negrinho para o teto, os dois começam a se matar aplicando muitos golpes fortes no outro. Shiryu decide usar a Excalibur do Shura e parte Negrinho em dois, obviamente o vencedor é quem você imagina que venceu.

Agora eles entram na sala principal e Rogério de Bicho-papão e Ernesto de Lobisomem aparecem.

Bicho-papão: Então vocês acham que podem me deter, tomem isso. Raio prateado!

Os dois combinam os ataques que vão em direção a Atena e Seiya entra na frente e a protege, recebe o ataque e cai no chão inconsciente.

Atena (com lágrimas nos olhos): Seiya, Seiya! Por favor, acorde!

Ikki: Miseráveis, isso foi imperdoável. Shun, você me ajudará!

Shun: Sim, meu irmão.

Lobisomem: Nós somos cavaleiros de pedra, temos o sétimo sentido.

Ikki e Shun lutam contra Bicho-papão e Lobisomem. Bicho papão ataca Shun com Boca das trevas, Shun desvia do ataque e usa as correntes, as correntes entram na boca e são corroídas. Bicho papão ataca com ondas negras e deixa o Shun no chão. Shun se levanta e queima seu cosmo, papão usa seu ataque de novo e arranca a armadura do corpo do Shun, Shun decide usar a corrente nebulosa e papão usa a boca das trevas, os ataques estão sendo impedidos um por outro, os dois queimam o cosmo, mas Shun consegue elevar mais ainda e consegue empurrar a boca das trevas de volta a papão, papão é corroído por se próprio golpe e morre (claro).

Lobisomem pula em Ikki e o derruba e lobisomem fica como um lobo em cima dele, agora começa a morder Ikki e vai arrancando sangue dele, Ikki consegue se incendiar e queimar o lobisomem, Ikki se levanta e ataca lobisomem, mas lobisomem é muito rápido, se desvia do Ikki e ataca rapidamente com as unhas. Após Ikki sofrer muitos danos de lobisomem ele usa ave Fênix, Lobisomem voa para cima e cai em pé, Ikki volta a apanhar, mas já sabe de como derrotá-lo. Ikki usa a ave fênix novamente e quando o lobisomem vai cair ele o acerta no peito com um grande soco e mata o lobo. Após derrotarem esses dois cavaleiros de pedra, duas portas se abrem.

Shun: Vamos nos dividir.

Hyoga: Shun, nós vamos pela porta da esquerda e Shiryu e Ikki vão pela da direita.

Saori: Snif... Eu vou ficar cuidando do Seiya.

Hyoga e Shun entram na porta esquerda e passam por um grande corredor, após atravessá-lo eles chegam numa copa com escadaria, Alberto de Boto e Roberto de Gralha-Azul aparecem para lutar. Com esforço e combinação de habilidades os cavaleiros de bronze vencem. Após a luta eles sobem as escadas e entraram numa sala.

Ikki e Shiryu entram na porto direita e chegam em outra copa com escadas, onde Heloísa de Mãe-de-ouro e Helena de Pisadeira estavam aguardando os dois. Como os cavaleiros de Tupã não estavam com espírito de equipe, eles foram derrotados. Agora os cavaleiros de bronze sobem as escadas e entram numa sala.

Hyoga, Shun, Ikki e Shiryu chegam na sala do trono do Capitão macaco.

Capitão: Vejo que vocês conseguiram chegar até mim, mas a vida de vocês termina hoje.

Todos estão fracos após inúmeras lutas e capitão macaco acaba com todos rapidamente. Todos os 4 estão caídos no chão. O Capitão decide aplicar o golpe de misericórdia neles, mas Saori entra na sala carregando o Seiya nos braços.

Capitão: Por que ainda você insiste, veja o que aconteceu com seus amigos.

Saori: Nós lutamos até a morte para evitar que o mundo se torne um inferno.

Capitão: Inferno? Pelo menos para nós, ele não será um inferno.

Seiya acorda e se levanta saindo dos braços da Saori, que fica feliz.

Seiya: Agora você vai pagar por tudo que fez. Me dê (corrigindo para as normas do português), Dê-me sua força, Pégasus. Meteoro de Pégasus.

Capitão: Foi dessa mesma maneira que seus amigos foram derrotados, com golpes que não fazem cócegas.

Seiya continua a golpeá-lo até tomar uns bons pontapés e ser arremessado na parede.

Capitão: Há uma grande diferença entre quem já despertou o sétimo sentido há muito tempo com quem despertou recentemente.

A luta continua e Seiya apanha até cair no chão, o capitão bate no peito como os gorilas fazem e grita como um. Seiya se levanta e usa Turbilhão de Pégasus, o Capitão recebe ferimentos e seu elmo cai.

Capitão: Como um verme pode me ferir? Morra! Soco do King Donkey Kong!

Seiya é jogado para cima e depois cai todo ensangüentado no chão.

Saori: Seiya!

Capitão: Está vendo, Atena, seus cavaleiros são inúteis. Agora é sua vez de morrer. Soco do King Donkey Kong!

Seiya se levanta e morde a canela do capitão que cai no chão e rola, o vento do ataque perdido empurra Saori para a parede e a machuca.

Seiya: Desgraçado, como se atreve a machucar a Saori?

Capitão: O inferior é você.

Seiya está irritado e ataca o capitão macaco com meteoros de pégasus, o capitão se defende, mas os meteoros estão cada vez mais perto da velocidade da luz até atingi-la e mandar o capitão para a parede.

Capitão: Há uma grande diferença entre quem já despertou o sétimo sentido há muito tempo com quem despertou recentemente.

A luta continua e Seiya apanha até cair no chão, o capitão bate no peito como os gorilas fazem e grita como um. Seiya se levanta e usa Turbilhão de Pégasus, o Capitão recebe ferimentos e seu elmo cai.

Capitão: Como um verme pode me ferir? Morra! Soco do King Donkey Kong!

Seiya é jogado para cima e depois cai todo ensangüentado no chão.

Saori: Seiya!

Capitão: Está vendo, Atena, seus cavaleiros são inúteis. Agora é sua vez de morrer. Soco do King Donkey Kong!

Seiya se levanta e morde a canela do capitão que cai no chão e rola, o vento do ataque perdido empurra Saori para a parede e a machuca.

Seiya: Desgraçado, como se atreve a machucar a Saori?

Capitão: O inferior é você.

Seiya está irritado e ataca o capitão macaco com meteoros de pégasus, o capitão se defende, mas os meteoros estão cada vez mais perto da velocidade da luz até atingi-la e mandar o capitão para a parede. Seiya vai metendo o cacete no capitão e depois aplica o cometa de pégasus. Pronto, capitão macaco é um homem morto. Saori corre para abraçar o Seiya, só depois que ela cura os 4 inconscientes. Eles encontram os planos do capitão na mesa e lêem, descobrem que o nome de quem está por trás de tudo isso é Tupã.

Agora Atena e os cavaleiros de bronze devem impedir o lançamento das Asas do Falcão, um navio voador que terá o exército aéreo de Tupã com os cavaleiros de pedra que ficará voando no mundo para causar terrorismo até entregarem o controle das regiões a Tupã. Eles estão trabalhando numa ilha do Mediterrâneo.

A fábrica de Tupã 

Os cavaleiros de bronze chegam na ilha e invadem a fábrica. Na recepção quem os recebe é Anhangá que ataca os cavaleiros. Todos os 5 lutam contra ela e derrotam facilmente. Após derrotá-la a segurança chama o Rodrigo Cobra Grande, o guardião. Começa uma nova luta Rodrigo joga ácido em todos os cavaleiros, os cavaleiros de bronze se levantam e usam seus ataques especiais. Como estão em maioria eles vencem.

Cláudia, mulher da meia noite, aparece e dispara um poder no Hyoga que cai desmaiado no chão. Ela continua atacando e o resto desvia dos ataques dela, depois eles conseguem atingi-la ao mesmo tempo e a mata. Os quatro avançam na fábrica e passam para a próxima sala.

A Caçadora Cahapora aparece e ataca nossos amigos. Começa mais uma luta, ela atira com a espingarda e atinge todo mundo, os cavaleiros de bronze mandam seus ataques contra ela, mas ela desvia e contra ataca. Shun a segura com as correntes de Andrômeda e Seiya, Shiryu e Hyoga a golpeiam. Ela morre, mas depois Ikki cai no chão por ter sido atingido enquanto atacava.

Os três cavaleiros restantes avançam para o elevador, onde aparecem capangas para pegá-los, mas os capangas são logo derrotados. Os cavaleiros chegam na sala do diretor.

Diretor: Se vocês me matarem não resolverão o problema, vocês devem parar as máquinas.

Os cavaleiros descem pelo elevador e vão até a área das máquinas, a maior área do local. Ricardo Papa Figo aparece e ataca os cavaleiros. Shiryu manda cólera do Dragão e Seiya usa Cometa de Pégasus. O cara sai da frente e Seiya e Shiryu se atingem. Shun tenta golpeá-lo, mas ele desvia e contra ataca, Shun tira a armadura e dispara a tempestade nebulosa e aniquila o cavaleiro, Shun cai no chão. Seiya e Shiryu acordam, desculpam-se e caminham até a sala de energia da fábrica.

Fernando Barba Ruiva desafia os dois, Seiya usa meteoro e pégasus e Shiryu empurra Barba-Ruiva para o ataque com o dragão voador. Barba ruiva senta o porrete na cabeça de Shiryu, Shiryu explode uma cólera do dragão e mata Barba ruiva, depois ele cai no chão.

Seiya agora está sozinho, ele entra na sala das máquinas e Elias Chupa cabra aparece.

Chupa cabra: Seiya, já é tarde demais, você não pode nos impedir.

Os navios das asas do falcão decolam para o céu.

Seiya: Não pode ser.

Chupa cabra: Você falhou, mas não se preocupe, para você não passar vergonha vou te fazer o favor de acabar com sua vida.

Seiya: Me dê sua força pégasus.

Seiya luta contra Chupa cabra, a luta está sangrenta e equilibrada, Seiya usa o turbilhão de pégasus, mas recebe uma mordida que pode causar hemorragia. Seiya dispara mais meteoros no chupa cabra.

Chupa cabra: Miserável, você pode ter me derrotado, mas morrerá junto.

Chupa cabra aperta um botão no painel e depois cai morto.

Máquina: Detonação em 10 minutos.

Seiya corre para escapar, mas desmaia por falta de sangue. Saori sente que os cavaleiros estão em perigo e entra na fábrica com cinco funcionários, só pessoas mortas estão na fábrica. Ela vai até os cavaleiros e seus funcionários recolhem cada 1. Faltando 10 segundos eles conseguem sair da fábrica e depois ela explode.

As asas do falcão 

Saori cura os 5 cavaleiros de bronze. Após eles se recuperarem, eles se preparam para enfrentar as Asas do Falcão de Tupã, que estão bombardeando as cidades européias. Armas e aviões das forças armadas são inúteis contra elas, mísseis não causam dano nelas e elas contra atacam com raios destroem instantaneamente as forças armadas. As Asas do Falcão estão obrigando os países a se renderem e entregarem o poder. Há dois cavaleiros de pedra em cada navio.

Atena arruma um jato para sobrevoar os navios voadores, o jato voa mais alto para não ser atacado, os aviões da aeronáutica distraem os navios enquanto os cavaleiros saltam de pára-quedas sobre os navios aéreos. Os cavaleiros são recebidos com tiros e os pára-quedas são furados e isso faz cada um dos 5 cavaleiros cair em cada um dos cinco navios.

Ikki entra no primeiro navio voador e é logo atacado por cavaleiros de borracha, Ikki joga todos lá embaixo. Os cavaleiros de Pedra Ramon de Romãozinho, com o ataque Paulada violenta, e Anita de Mula-sem-cabeça, com o Coice mortal, aparecem com para lutar contra Fênix.

Shun invade o segundo navio, lado oposto à do Ikki, ele encontra os cavaleiros de pedra Saci de Pererê, ele tem vários tipos de ataques entre eles o Pé Total, o Cachimbo Negro e a Toca Piolhenta, e encontra também Manuel de Corpo-seco, cujo golpe é o ataque Chicotada de chicote.

Hyoga invade o terceiro navio e é atacado por cavaleiros de pedra, Margarida de Boitatá, com o ataque Manda Brasa, a luta será difícil pois ela usa golpes de fogo e Hyoga de gelo, e Violeta de Fada também ataca usando seus poderes mágicos especiais. Os cavaleiros de borracha estão ocupados destruindo aviões da aeronáutica.

Shiryu invade o quarto navio, lado oposto ao do Hyoga e derrota cavaleiros de borracha, então os cavaleiros de pedra Rosa de Caipira, atacando com Tempestade de pétalas, e Iara de Mãe D'água, que usa a Inundação como ataque, resolvem lutar contra o Dragão.

Seiya cai no quinto navio, o do meio e luta contra, ele começa a lutar contra cavaleiros de borracha, mas os cavaleiros de pedra os mandam parar para eles lutarem contra o Pégasus. Vitória de Régia, e suas perigosas Serras giratórias, e Malu de Mandioca, que ataca com suas Rajada da Zarabatana dão trabalho ao cavaleiro de bronze.

Após passarem por lutas duras e difíceis, os cavaleiros de bronze conseguem finalmente derrotar seus adversários nos 5 navios voadores. No navio do meio, Seiya luta contra o líder General Palhaço, que está na sala de controle geral das Asas do Falcão. Seiya entra atacando o General e tira sangue do palhaço.

Palhaço: Aaaaaaaaah, como se atreve, seu desgraçado.

Palhaço começa a atirar com o canhão do navio no Seiya, que desvia de todos os tiros.

Seiya: Pare, não está percebendo que se você continuar você vai destruir os navios e todos morreremos.

Palhaço: Não vou parar enquanto você não morrer.

Seiya: Há bombas nos navios, se explodir os outros serão afetados, você está louco.

Palhaço: O importante é que você morra.

Os tiros de canhão do palhaço destroem o motor do navio,e põe fogo nele. O palhaço não para de atirar. O navio do meio explode com uma grande explosão e afeta os outro quatro que estão perto dele, é o fim das Asas do Falcão. Os fragmentos no Mar Mediterrâneo, graças a Atena (expressão de duplo sentido) todos os seus cavaleiros estão sobre um pedaço de madeira flutuando no mar, todo mundo inconsciente, até que um tubarão aparece e Seiya acorda e começa a espernear desesperadamente fazendo o pedaço de madeira se mover rapidamente até chegarem numa praia. Atena aparece num helicóptero e os tira de lá e vão embora para o santuário. Ao chegarem no santuário eles encontram Mino e Shunrei, que após saberem dos ataques de Tupã, vieram preocupadas do oriente para o santuário. Atena põe todo mundo para descansar na cama.

Na manhã seguinte Mino decide visitar o Seiya no quarto, mas não o encontra ela vai até o cemitério do santuário e encontra Seiya vendo as tumbas.

Mino: Seiya...

Seiya: Mino? O que você está fazendo aqui?

Mino: Seiya, eu fiquei muito preocupada.

Mino abraça o Seiya.

Mino: Pensei que algum ruim poderia ter acontecido com você.

Seiya: Mas não aconteceu. Nós não podemos morrer temos que derrotar Tupã.

Mino: Mas isso é arriscar sua vida. Por que você se tornou cavaleiro? Para defender Atena?

Seiya: Não só por isso, mas para defender o mundo. Não viu o terrorismo de Tupã?

Mino: Vi sim, eu tive tanto medo.

Seiya: Fico feliz pela preocupação.

Mino: Antes de você ir quero que você saiba...

Seiya: O que?

Mino fica vermelha.

Mino: ...

Seiya: Hum?

Mino: ... que ... eu...

Mino aproxima o rosto para perto do Seiya, parecendo que vai beijar, mas...

PLAFT

Tatsumi aparece e dá uma paulada no Seiya.

Tatsumi: O que está fazendo fora da cama? Você está muito ferido e deve descansar.

Seiya: Mas...

Tatsumi: Mas nada. Volte para cama.

Seiya começa a chutar o chão como o Chaves faz quando está com raiva e volta para cama.

No almoço

Atena chama todo mundo para comer.

Hyoga: Ho oh oh aaaaaa! Eu dormi bem.

Shiryu: Estava tão bom tirar uma soneca.

Ikki: Beleza! Hora de comer.

Shun: Sinto-me melhor.

Seiya: Estou com fome.

Todos se sentam à mesa. Os 5, Tatsumi, Saori, Aiória, Mino e Shunrei. Shaka pega a comida e decide comer isolado.

Tatsumi: Todos vocês se comportem.

Seiya: Você está falando de mim.

Tatsumi: De você principalmente.

Shun: Ha ha ha ha.

Tatsumi: Silêncio! Façam o favor de se comportarem.

Shiryu: Você está ouvindo, não é Shun?

Shun: Eu?

Saori chega e se senta à mesa.

Tatsumi: Que bom que você chegou, senhorita Saori.

Saori: Já descobrimos onde Tupã mora.

Ikki: Onde?

Saori: Lá no Brasil.

Aiória: Brasil! sil! sil! sil!

Seiya: Que palhaçada é essa?

Aiória: Estou lembrando de quando Aldebarã disse isso.

Saori: Por falar em Aldebarã, onde ele está?

Aiória: Não sei.

Ikki: Outro idiota, já não basta o Miro tirar férias no Havaí, agora Aldebarã desaparece sem avisar.

Shunrei: Vocês devem seguir o exemplo do mestre ancião, que mesmo após a aposentadoria está trabalhando por Atena nos picos antigos.

Shun: E o Mu?

Seiya: Muuuuuuuuu! (imitando uma vaca)

Saori: Está concertando armaduras, são quase 88 armaduras que vocês destruíram.

Hyoga está comendo calado.

Ikki: Vamos ao que interessa, temos que matar Tupã.

Shun: Que imprudência, irmão.

Seiya: Ou mal-humor.

Saori: Nós iremos ao Brasil e entraremos na cratera espiral, a casa de Tupã.

Shiryu: Você sabe quem vamos enfrentar lá?

Seiya dá uma pedalada no Shiryu.

Seiya: O Tupã, imbecil.

Shun dá uma pedalada no Seiya

Shun: Ele quis dizer além do Tupã.

Saori: Ainda não sabemos.

Seiya: Então vamos para lá.

Aiória: Ficarei defendendo o santuário, junto com Shaka.

Shun começa a jogar grãos de arroz no Shiryu, Shiryu joga feijão no Shun, mas acerta o Seiya fazendo ele entrar na guerra.

Shun: Tomem isso.

Shiryu: Ah é! Então toma?

Seiya: Hahahahaha.

Tatsumi: Parem, seus animais.

Mino e Shunrei são atingidas e começam a participar, Aiória sai da mesa, mas ao passar pela porta recebe feijão.

Aiória: Droga! Agora vou sujar todos vocês!

Saori, Hyoga e Ikki comem calados e nada os acerta.

Tatsumi está limpo e grita: PAREM COM ISSO!

Todos param, mas todos os últimos ataques atingem Tatsumi.

Próxima cena: Tatsumi está correndo atrás de Seiya, Shun, Shiryu e Aiória. Ikki e Hyoga estão sentados e calados só assistindo tudo. Os 4 descem as 12 casas dão uma volta no poste e depois sobem novamente, ao subir Tatsumi, cansado, fica para trás.

Agora eles se preparam para ir para o Brasil combater Tupã, na saída Shunrei conversa com Shiryu

Shunrei: Shiryu

Shiryu: Shunrei

Shunrei: Volte logo, não quero que você morra.

Shiryu: Mas eu tenho que lutar.

Shunrei: Entendo...

Eles se abraçam.

Shiryu: Não se preocupe, voltarei.

Shunrei: Cuide-se

A batalha decisiva contra Tupã 

Agora Saori chega no Brasil com os 5 cavaleiros de bronze. No aeroporto, eles são atacados por um cavaleiro.

Seiya: Quem é você?

Cavaleiro: Saibam que seu caminho termina aqui, eu sou o cavaleiro divino Chuva.

Seiya: Chuva?

Chuva: Eu sou um dos 10 cavaleiros de madeira, somos muito piores que os de pedra.

Chuva da um soco no Seiya que sente muita dor. Depois ele ataca com tempestade de água e molha todo o aeroporto e desmaia os outros 4.

A polícia aparece, mas Chuva manda tudo longe, e os civis começam a fugir.

Saori: Levantem, meus cavaleiros, vocês não podem ser derrotados.

Seiya se levanta e ataca Chuva, Chuva se esquiva, as nuvens do céu ficam carregadas e começa a chover. Seiya: Me dê sua força, pégasus, turbilhão de pégasus. Chuva bate a cabeça no chão, mas sobrevive. Seiya começa a apanhar, depois Seiya joga Chuva num avião do aeroporto, mas Chuva manda uma tempestade que manda Seiya e Ikki no chão para muito longe e o avião explode matando Chuva. Sua armadura voa para cima e cai no chão. Aparecem 2 cavaleiros de pedra, o homem do saco e bumba-meu-boi. Hyoga, Shun e Shiryu estão desmaiados, e Saori está sozinha. Bumba-meu-boi fica calado e começa a atacá-la, Saori monta nele e ele começa a se mexer.

Homem-do-saco: Esse rodeio está incrível, segura pião.

Bumba-meu-boi: Muuuuu

Saori: O Mu não está aqui.

Saori depois de humilhar Bumba-meu-boi ficando 1 minuto em cima dele, pega o pano das costas dele e começa a fazer tourada. O boi vai em direção ao pano e Saori desvia, ela continua a brincar com ele até ele bater os chifres num avião, a roupa e a máscara do Bumba-meu-boi caem...

Saori: Aldebarã?

O boi era Aldebarã.

Aldebarã: O que aconteceu?

Homem-do-saco: Droga, a máscara que estava controlando ele quebrou.

Aldebarã: Eu estava sendo controlado? Eu me lembro de nada.

Homem-do-saco: O antigo cavaleiro Bumba-meu-boi era seu irmão.

Aldebarã: Meu irmão?

Homem-do-saco: Sim, ele não concordou com os planos de Tupã e Tupã o matou.

Aldebarã: Maldito.

Homem-do-saco: Nós capturamos você para substituí-lo. Bem agora não tenho muito tempo.

O homem do saco coloca Saori dentro do saco e foge com ela, Hyoga, Shun e Shiryu acordam.

Aldebarã: Atrás dele.

Hyoga: O que aconteceu?

Aldebarã: Não tenho tempo de explicar, Atena foi seqüestrada.

Agora os 4 correm atrás do homem-do-saco. O homem do saco pega um carro e os outros 4 pegam 1 caminhão e o segue. Nas ruas estão três carros em alta velocidade na ordem: Homem do saco, cavaleiros de Atena e a Polícia.

Enquanto isso Seiya e Ikki acordam, eles estão numa floresta, eles sem saber onde estão começam a andar e encontram uma escadaria na montanha. Dois cavaleiros de madeira descem as escadas.

cavaleiro: Quem são vocês?

Ikki: Não importa, onde estamos?

cavaleiro: É melhor vocês irem embora.

Seiya: Quem são vocês?

cavaleiro: Somos cavaleiros de madeira. Eu sou Sol e ele é Lua. E você quem é?

Seiya: Sou Seiya de Pégasus.

Lua: Sol, ele luta com constelação, é um cavaleiro de Atena.

Sol: Então vocês são cavaleiros de Atena, então morrerão agora.

Começa uma luta de dois contra dois. O céu, que já está chuvoso, fica negro e tudo começa a ficar quente, a temperatura sobe. Sol ataca com Labareda e Lua ataca com Pedregulho esses dois ataques atingem ao mesmo tempo Seiya e Ikki. Seiya manda meteoros no sol e se queima, Ikki manda ave fênix no Lua e ele bloqueia.

Lua: Nós conseguimos atacar vocês dois ao mesmo tempo e vocês só conseguem atacar um de nós por vez, mas mesmo assim não estão fazendo dano.

A difícil batalha continua, mas depois Seiya consegue danificar o Lua e Ikki manda ave Fênix que faz o fogo do Sol queimar o Lua. Lua ataca os dois com pedras e eles fazem tudo cair em cima de Sol. Seiya e Ikki combinam seus poderes e lançam um novo ataque: Asas da Esperança, formada pela asa de Fênix, mais a de Pégasus, com esse golpe eles derrotam os dois.

Ikki: Essas escadas devem levar a Tupã.

Seiya: E os outros?

Ikki: Nós não sabemos, estamos perdidos nessa floresta, e não sabemos como voltar.

Seiya: Se atacarmos Tupã sozinhos nós morreremos, ainda faltam 7 cavaleiros de madeira.

Ikki: Se os outros estiverem mortos, não podemos ficar parados.

Seiya: Então é melhor arriscarmos?

Ikki: Não podemos voltar, então vamos cumprir nosso objetivo.

Seiya: Então vamos.

Seiya e Ikki sobem as escadas da montanha, após subirem até onde as escadas acabam, eles decidem subir a montanha sem escadas.

Enquanto isso na rodovia, a polícia sofre um acidente e para de seguir os dois carros, homem do saco tenta fazer o carro acelerar mais, mas não consegue, Hyoga que está dirigindo o caminhão onde Aldebarã, Shiryu e Shun estão está logo atrás.

Seiya e Ikki continuam a subir o morro, até acharem uma cavaleira de pedra.

Cavaleira: É melhor vocês não continuarem senão morrerão.

Ikki: Teremos que lutar.

Seiya: Essa voz... quem é você?

cavaleira: Eu sou Regina de Galinha.

Seiya: Acho que estou ficando louco.

Ikki: Isso não me importa nem um pouco.

Regina: Chega de conversa. Vocês lutarão ou voltar?

Ikki: Lutaremos até o fim.

Regina: Então, morram.

Começa a luta entre eles, Seiya, meio lerdo cai rapidamente, Ikki continua a luta, ele aplica um golpe e faz a máscara dela cair.

Seiya: Não pode ser, é um sonho?

Ikki: O que há de errado com você, Seiya?

Seiya: ...

Regina: Vou matar vocês dois.

Seiya: Pare, por que você luta?

Regina: Isso não te importa.

Ikki: ...

Seiya: Por favor, pare, não queremos te machucar.

Ikki: Seiya, o que há de errado com você?

Regina ataca e faz pedras cair sobre Ikki, que fica paralisado.

Regina se prepara para dar o último golpe no Ikki, mas desiste.

Regina: Continuaremos isso depois.

Regina faz fumaça e desaparece.

Ikki: Quem era ela, Seiya?

Seiya: Eu não sei, mas sinto que não posso matá-la.

Ikki: Se você não quer matá-la, temos que matar o Tupã sem que ela cruze nosso caminho novamente.

Seiya: ...

Seiya tira Ikki das pedras e os dois continuam a subir a montanha até acharem Regina olhando a floresta de cima de um penhasco. Eles curiosamente vão falar com ela:

Seiya: Você de novo...

Ikki: Por que não me matou?

Regina: ...o que fazem aqui?

Ikki: Nós viemos por fim aos planos de Tupã.

Regina: Então vão, os cavaleiros de madeira vão matar vocês.

Seiya: Escuta quem é você?

Regina: Eu devo servir Tupã matando vocês, mas estou fingindo que não vi vocês.

Ikki: Por que?

Regina: ...isso não importa, vocês vão morrer mesmo.

Seiya: Regina, o que há de errado com você?

Regina: Nada.

Seiya: Parece que eu já te vi antes.

Regina: Eu nunca saí desse país.

Ikki: Você parece ser oriental, quem é sua mãe?

Regina: Não tenho mãe, nem pai, nem infância.

Seiya: Talvez você seja...não tenho certeza.

Ikki: O que Seiya?

Regina: Parem de me aborrecer.

De repente: Luz Estrelar

O cavaleiro de madeira de Estrela aparece dando esse ataque que desmaia Seiya.

Estrela: Esses são cavaleiros de Atena, por que não os eliminou.

Regina: Por que... eu ia eliminar.

Estrela: Não é o que parece, você é muito fraca. Permita que eu o mate.

Estrela luta contra Ikki, e o golpeia fazendo ele ficar ensangüentado no chão.

Estrela: Vou acabar logo com isso, Luz estrelar.

Regina entra na frente protegendo o Ikki e fica inconsciente. Ikki se levanta.

Ikki: Miserável, vai pagar caro por isso, ave Fênix.

O ataque do Ikki nunca esteve tão poderoso e assim ele derrota Estrela e depois cai no chão. Homem do saco para o carro numa praia da rodovia e corre para o lado contrário ao mar entrando numa floresta, levando o saco com Saori. Os outros cavaleiros estacionam o caminhão e o segue na floresta, até aparecer madeira. Oceano chega atacando todos com Tsunami, Hyoga pede para lutar sozinho contra ele e consegue derrotá-lo pois toda água que Oceano lançava Hyoga congelava.

Homem-do-saco ao ver Oceano morto continua a fugir.

Shun: Não o deixe escapar.

Aldebarã: Essa escuridão, do céu, essa chuva e essa temperatura alta são muito estranhas.

Eles continuam a segui-lo até chegarem nas escadarias. Homem do saco chama um cavaleiro de madeira e Jurupari de Floresta aparece. Shun decide ficar para lutar contra ele enquanto os outros avançam.

Shun luta contra Floresta, Floresta arremessa folhas cortantes e fere Shun. Shun usa as correntes de Andrômeda e Floresta usa Cipó. A luta continua até Shun enrola-lo no próprio cipó e matá-lo perfurando com uma corrente. Agora ele corre para alcançar os outros.

Homem do saco, Hyoga, Shiryu e Aldebarã chegam onde Ikki e Seiya estão no chão.

Shiryu: Estou entendendo nada, Aldebarã fique aqui e cuide deles.

Aldebarã: Vou ficar, boa sorte.

Aldebarã faz respiração boca-a-boca com Seiya e Ikki, mas só o Seiya acorda.

Seiya: Aldebarã?

Aldebarã: Depois conto tudo.

Seiya: Temos que salvar essa garota.

Aldebarã faz boca-a-boca com ela e ela acorda.

Regina: Por que me salvaram?

Seiya: Não posso deixar você morrer.

Aldebarã conta o que aconteceu. Depois Shun aparece vindo lá debaixo.

Shun: Seiya, você está vivo, e Aldebarã também.

Seiya: Shun, temos que salvar Atena.

Shun: E o Ikki?

Regina: Não se preocupe, eu cuido dele.

Shun, Aldebarã e Seiya agora correm para alcançar os outros.

Homem-do-saco chega no topo do monte Pascoal, a montanha, e lá eles vêem uma cratera no topo com escadas que vão para baixo.

HDS: Bem vindo à cratera espiral, uma vez aqui dentro, ficará aqui dentro eternamente.

Shiryu: Devolva a Saori.

HDS: Se você se aproximar eu vou jogá-la lá em baixo.

Hyoga: O que você quer fazer com ela?

HDS: Vou entregá-la a Tupã.

Shun, Seiya e Aldebarã aparecem.

Seiya: Ela está dentro do saco?

Shiryu: Sim, e ele quer jogá-la lá em baixo.

Da cratera sai mais um outro cavaleiro de madeira.

Nevasca: Eu sou o cavaleiro da Nevasca, preparem-se para o fim. Bom trabalho HDS, leve-a ao chefe.

HDS corre para a cratera e Shun e Shiryu vão atrás dele. Nevasca manda os ataques vento frio e bloco de neve e joga Seiya e Aldebarã na cratera. Hyoga fica e o encara. Os dois mandam ataques de gelo, a luta fica equilibrada até Hyoga começar a apanhar com golpes físicos, Hyoga não desiste e queima seu cosmo para aplicar a execução aurora, Nevasca pensando que não faz efeito o ataque fica parado e é atingido e morre, Hyoga cai e desmaia. Regina aparece com Ikki nos braços e cuida do Hyoga, você nem imagina o que ela fez com Ikki por estar desmaiado.

HDS chega no fundo da cratera onde Aldebarã e Seiya estão caídos. Guarani de Vento aparece para e manda Shiryu e Shun para longe, HDS prossegue e some. Shun tira a armadura.

Shun: Vamos ver quem tem o melhor vento. Tempestade nebulosa.

Guarani de Vento manda seu Furacão, Shun tem dificuldades para segurar o ataque, mas queima seu cosmo ao máximo e mata Guarani com seu próprio furacão, depois ele cai no chão.

Shiryu: Agora eu sou o último cavaleiro, está em minhas mãos salvar Atena.

Shiryu entra sozinho na caverna e segue o caminho. Na caverna, o cavaleiro de madeira de Trovão e o cavaleiro de Vulcão aparecem.

Trovão: Foi imperdoável. Vocês mataram nossos amigos.

Shiryu: Se vocês não me impedirem, vocês ficarão vivos.

Trovão: Não me faça rir, você é um lixo, receba essa descarga elétrica.

Shiryu toma um tremendo choque e ainda é queimado por vulcão.

Vulcão: Olha como você está, seu fim está próximo.

Shiryu: Tenho que usar meu último recurso. Cólera dos 100 dragões.

Shiryu consegue matar os dois com um golpe, mas depois cai no chão.

No palácio subterrâneo de Tupã, no final da caverna.

HDS entrega Saori para Tupã.

Tupã: Bom trabalho. Agora que todos os cavaleiros de Atena estão agonizando, morrerão logo logo e nada me impedirá agora.

Tupã: Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha.

Tupã: Agora vou matar você, Atena.

A porta da sala é arrombada e adivinha quem entra... com a cabeça de HDS na mão.

Tupã: Seiya? Você não está morto?

Seiya: Após eu cair eu acordei em cima de Aldebarã. Ele arriscou sua vida para me salvar, não vou decepcioná-lo.

Tupã: Parem de fazer coisas inúteis.

Seiya rouba o saco e liberta Saori.

Saori: Seiya, que bom que você está aqui.

Seiya: Agora vou por um fim na vida desse infeliz.

Seiya luta contra Tupã, Seiya aplica todos os seus golpes mas nada adianta, Tupã começa a machucar Seiya, a armadura de pégasus foi destruída. Seiya está ferido no chão, mas se levanta e ataca com uns meteoros que enterram Tupã na parede, depois Seiya cai e entra em coma. Saori pega o escudo de Atena e Níquea, os escombros onde Tupã está explodem e Tupã sai intacto de lá.

Saori: Graças ao Seiya, recuperei meus instrumentos.

Tupã: É sua vez de morrer.

Luta final: Atena contra Tupã

Atena luta contra Tupã, Tupã dispara poderes nela mas ela bloqueia com o escudo, Tupã apela a golpes físicos mas toma várias pauladas com níquea. Tupã usa um ataque que empurra Atena na parede, depois ele chega perto dela e chuta o escudo para cima ele se prepara para dar um último golpe, mas é morto com o ataque que Atena da em seu coração com Níquea.

O céu volta a ficar claro e tranqüilo.

Atena, recolhe Seiya e vai embora, depois pega Shiryu, Shun e Aldebarã. E Regina com Hyoga e Ikki.

Regina: Atena, há uma água no palácio de Tupã que cura pessoas, mas elas devem estar vivas.

Os cavaleiros são levados para a água e são curados.

Saori: Todos estão bem.

Shun: E o Tupã?

Saori: Está morto.

Seiya: E a Regina?

Saori: Ela nos ajudou, escuta Seiya ela se parece com você.

Seiya: Como imaginava, ela deve ser minha irmã Seika.

Ikki: Por isso você se comportou daquele jeito, mas ao contrário de você, Seiya, ela é bem linda.

Regina, ou melhor, Seika fica vermelha.

Seiya: O que você faz aqui?

Seika: Eu lembro de nada, só sei que eu fui treinada para servir Tupã, minha vida é um inferno.

Saori: Agora você pode vir com nós.

Seika: Ele é realmente meu irmão?

Seiya: Tente se lembrar de mim.

Seika: ... talvez ... é mesmo... mas...

Seiya: Eu sou o Seiya, somos órfãos.

Seika: Você é o menino que aparece nos meus sonhos gritando Seika.

Seiya: Isso, finalmente você se lembrou.

Shiryu: Então essa é a irmã do Seiya.

Hyoga: Agora podemos ir, venha com nós, Seika.

Seika: Eu vou.


End file.
